The invention relates to an animal feeding device and more particularly to a method and apparatus for preventing ants or other crawling insects from entering the food area of an animal feeding bowl.
Heretofore, animal feeding dishes for holding food, water, or the like, utilize a moat obstacle across the pathway leading to the food area to prevent crawling insects from reaching the food.
With such devices, the user must constantly maintain the liquid level in the moat. If a liquid insecticide is used in the moat, the person handling the feeding device must be careful to keep from exposing the fingers to direct contact with the insecticide. Also, if insecticide is used, the moat must be positioned in an area where the animal using the device cannot lick or drink the insecticide.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a feeding bowl assembly having physical barriers arranged in a particular manner for preventing crawling insects from reaching the food within the bowl portion of the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a feeding bowl assembly having an aesthetically pleasing appearance while having physical barriers for preventing crawling insects from reaching the food within the bowl portion of the device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a feeding bowl assembly having physical barriers which permit the use also of moat obstacles.